Punisher vs. Red Hood
Punisher Red Hood Fake Thumbnail V3.png|Nkstjoa (Version 3) Punisher Red Hood Fake Thumbnail 2.0.png|Nkstjoa (Version 2) Punisher Red Hood Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa (Version 1) backgrounder (408).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon P vs RH2.jpg|Simbiothero (Version 2) P vs RH.jpg|Simbiothero (Version 1) Punisher vs. Red Hood is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS DC! The Punisher takes on the Red Hood in a violent and bloody brawl with no mercy! Can Frank hold his own against Batman's former pupil turned anti-hero? Interlude Boomstick: Know how superheroes go by the old, squeaky-clean tradition of no killing? Well these two say, "Screw that!" Wiz: These ruthless anti-heroes take the law into their own hands, dishing out their own violent and brutal brand of justice. Boomstick: Frank Castle, the Punisher . Wiz: And Jason Todd, the Red Hood. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Punisher Wiz: Frank Castle was a US Marine captain and had served four years in the Vietnam War. Upon returning home, he reunited with his wife and daughter, soon had a son. Boomstick: And they all lived happily ever after... Wiz: Until one day, Frank and his family went to Central Park, where they happened upon a murder by the Mafia. Fearing testimony from the witnesses to their crime, the mobsters murdered his family. Despite attempting to testify, the police were so corrupted by the Mafia that he was denied trial. With his family's murder unanswered and the law failing him, Frank took it upon himself to take justice into his own hands. Boomstick: So he dressed up in a black outfit with a skull on it and utilized all of his skills as a Marine along with a large assortment of weapons. And unlike, say, the amazing Spider-Man, he almost always prefers to kill criminals. (To be continued) Red Hood Wiz: After Dick Grayson left Batman and become Nightwing, the Dark Knight was without a partner... until one night, he stumbled upon a young Jason Todd trying to steal the Batmobile's tires. Boomstick: NO ONE steals Batman's tires and gets away with it! Wiz: Fearing that the orphan would end up going down the wrong path, Batman adopted him and made him his second Robin. Boomstick: Only problem was that he loved beating the hell out of people! Wiz: He was impulsive and reckless, often using his rage and excessive force to subdue criminals. Boomstick: Until the Joker caught Todd, beat him up with a crowbar, then left him in a warehouse with a bomb. Wiz: Batman arrived too late and it was the first time that one of his young wards had died in duty. Boomstick: I know what I'd be thinking if I were him. "I know! I'll just adopt another one!" Wiz: But for years, Jason Todd was dead... Boomstick: Until what? Did Ra's dig him up and throw him into the Lazarus Pit? Wiz: No, Superboy-Prime punched the walls of reality, effectively undoing his death. Boomstick: WHAT?! Anyway, after resurfacing, he decided to fight crime his way and donned his black biker outfit and helmet as the Rood Hood. (To be continued) Tyler Bramford: Then you know who's got my back. You know who I answer to. Chico: Sure. The Red Hood. So at the expense of your very wide butt... Chico lights a molotov cocktail. Chico: ...we're sending your boss a message. Just as Chico is about to throw the molotov cocktail at Tyler, the bottle is shot, lighting Chico on fire as his partner watches in terror. Red Hood: Okay. Chico's partner looks over at Red Hood, who leaps onto the top of a car. Red Hood: What's the message? DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Who would you be rooting for? Punisher Red Hood Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles